Legacy of a Fighter
by SIEGris
Summary: Felix English. Seems like he's in a class of his own. The strange, almost-Herculean-in-strength boy emerged from a jungle after being left there at a young age to survive until age 15. Now that he's out, he ventures to the closest civilized area...Vivosour Island. There he will do things that shock the world to its core...Rated T for possible future events?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Interesting I should be doing this. See, Fossil Fighters is something I really got nostalgic about, like that feel of going through such a great storyline, finding interesting scenarios, stuff like that. You just can't re-experience the first time you play a great game.

Prototype: That was…the best short speech ever. Whoa. Dude.

Me: Gah! How long were _you _standing there?! Ugh…

Prototype: That doesn't matter. Get on with the story.

Me: :excaliburfaceplz: Fine. DISCLAIMER LOLOLO yeah. I don't own any of the characters, except Little Bro English and Felix.

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**?'s Point of View**

_It's time, _I think. _I can't do this anymore. It's time for me to do what we do with all members of my family…we leave them, and let strength decide. _My baby brother looks up at me. I send him to sleep, then leave him with some supplies for however long it takes till he figures out how to survive and get strong…or until he- I stop there.

My name is Felix English. I'm 15. I have a deep voice, but not too deep. I have shoulder-length black hair, slightly tan skin, and sunglasses that I keep on at _all times. All…frickin'…times. _I also only wear a blank white shirt and knee-length black shorts, black cork sandals, and black biker gloves. My muscles are visible from the arms. Even though the shirt is loose-fitting, from my build you can tell I am well-built. _Heh, nice circular reasoning, _I tell myself. I am inhumanly strong, partly from drinking the broth of the lake kraken (long story.)

I look down at Little Bro English. He is crying, as if he knows what is going to happen. Before I leave, I sigh, and sing him one last song.

_Did you hear of the city on the hill?_

_ Said one old man to the other._

_ It once shined bright and it would be shining still,_

_ But they all started turning on each other. _

_ You see, the poets thought the dancers were shallow_

_ And the soldiers thought the poets were weak._

_ And the old ones saw the young ones as foolish, _

_ And the rich man never heard the poor man speak. _

_ And one by one, they ran away_

_ With their made up minds to leave it all behind_

_ And the light began to fade…_

_ In the city on the hill._

_ Each one thought that they knew better, _

_ But they were different by design_

_ Instead of standing strong together, _

_ They let their differences divide. _

_ And one by one, they ran away_

_ With their made up minds to leave it all behind_

_ And the light began to fade…_

_ In the city on the hill. _

_ Come home…and the Father's calling still_

_ Come home…and the world is searching still_

_ Come home…_

_ But it was the rhythm of the dancers _

_ That gave the poets life,_

_ It was the spirit of the poets _

_ That gave the soldiers strength to fight._

_ It was the fire of the young ones, it was the wisdom of the old_

_ It was the story of the poor man that needed to be told._

_ But it is the rhythm of the dancers _

_ That gives the poets life,_

_ It is the spirit of the poets _

_ That gives the soldiers strength to fight._

_ It is the fire of the young ones, it is the wisdom of the old_

_ It is the story of the poor man that's needing to be told._

_And one by one, they ran away_

_ With their made up minds to leave it all behind_

_ And the light began to fade…_

_ In the city on the hill. _

_ The city on the hill. _

I used to think this kinda thing wasn't necessary, and that I would be the first to break the paternally lacking chain. However, I decided this was irrational, because of what I had become. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, taking one last look at my little bro-to-be. He's sound asleep.

"See ya, little bro." I walk off into the jungle, saluting Little English on my way out. I already know my destination.

I arrive at a port. The boat waits in the water for its next passenger. There is a caution gate at the port entrance, and a guard booth near it.

"Here's my ticket, sir," I tell him, in my polite way. He nods.

"Right this way…sir." I had a feeling he was about to call me 'lad' but then decided otherwise. I gave him a thumbs up while walking forward, staring straight ahead. I board the ship, and it speeds off.

I sit on the boat, in the open ocean, breathing in the salty air and watching the horizon speed by-oh wait. It's the horizon, it never moves. _Geh. Now I sound idiotic, _I think to myself. I am roused by the captain of the ship speaking to me from the wheel.

"Bet you can hardly wait to get there, huh?" He asks cheerfully.

"Yeah," I respond, neutrally, like the guy I am. "That's right."

"Wait, let me guess," he continues. "You're on the way to the island to become a Fossil Fighter?"

"Yup."

"Heh, yeah. I've seen that twinkle in your eyes before!" he states, still cheerful.

_What twinkle, I'm wearing sunglasses, _I think.

"Says a lot about you, lad. It takes guts to go to Vivosaur Island on your own," the captain admirably points out. "I'm Captain Travors. What's your name, young man?"

"My name's Felix," I say. "Felix English."

"Good name! I can easily picture a great Fighter named Felix English!" Captain Travors encourages me.

I hear a bell. "Oh! Looks like we're here, Felix. Farewell, and do me proud," he says with a note of finality. 

"Farewell," I tell him. I step off the boat into the sun, squinting until my eyes adjust. The boat speeds away, probably to go get someone else and bring them here.

At that moment I am greeted by two nearly identical women.

"Welcome," the one with the blond hair says. "Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the dinosaurs of ages past lie as fossils in the ground. I am Beth."

"Yes, welcome," the one behind Beth with the red hair says. "I'm Sue." Hmm. Maybe she's less talkative?

"Hello to you two as well," I greet them. I'm beginning to think this visit will be normal when a particularly…interesting person walks up, fumbling around.

"Whew…so much to do…so much to do…" I look toward the source and see a tan-skinned man with turquoise hair, a labcoat, a blue and yellow-striped polo shirt, and orange shorts. "No, hmm…that isn't it either…hang on a tick…"

The man appears to be very scatter-brained. I gather from the receptionists' expressions that this happens on multiple occasions. I begin to approach him. "Excuse me…"

"I've got it!" he says suddenly, stiffening. I step back. He runs off, although as he does, he looks confused again, and then runs in a completely different direction. Beth sighs and turns to me.

"That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins. He will be responsible for issuing your Fighter license." She said this with a _God help you _tone.

"That is not reassuring news," I say aloud.

"I agree. Why don't you head up to the Fossil Center?" Sue tells me.

"Great idea," I thank her, and head forward to a domed building that I know is the Fossil Center.

…

"Welcome to the Fossil Center," the lady at the desk tells me as I walk in. "I'm Wendy," she says as I walk closer.

" 'Sup," I say. "I'm here to register to be a Fossil Fighter?" At this, she sort of gets a _we have a bit of an issue _face.

"Hmm… Dr. Diggins returned earlier, but, unfortunately, wandered off somewhere else again…" At this, I facepalm. _I just saw him! Really?!_

"Well, it might be a while before we find him. You might want to go check in to the hotel while you wait," Wendy advises.

"All right," I said. As I walked out the door, my mood improved, however. When out of the blue, I heard a girl yell out, "Waaah! I can't…stop!"

I turned to the right, where the shout came from, ready to hel-wait what?

Immediately, I felt something smack into me and knock me to the ground.

I lay there, for a moment, dazed, then my brain realized that someone was staring down at me and went, _Up with your cool-but-uncool-_looking-_self right now!_ I put my legs up, and jumped onto my feet from my back. I stood up to full height. I was face to face with what knocked me down. I was about to serve them like some poor scrub marooned on butler island. This justice will be so cool, that the only thing around this business will be **JUST ICE**. Wait. This person is at least a head shorter than me. I look down… Oh man. It is…

A girl. Probably the same one who was yelling. _Ugh. So embarrassing. _

"Are you OK? You're not hurt are you? Please don't cry…" she says.

On the outside, I keep my mask of calm. On the inside, however…

_**WHAT IN ALL THAT IS SACRED, UNSACRED, AND EXISTED, DO YOU ******* MEAN "DO NOT CRY? I AM A FOOT TALLER THAN YOU. NOT TO MENTION I AM**_

"Don't worry," I say, in my calming voice. "I'm fine. Just worry about who you run into the next time."

"Okay!" she scampers off, and keeps running and panting. I watch for a minute, and then walk into the hotel.

…

After checking into my room, I put down my stuff…let's see. I have a wakizashi. Some jerky. Some water. Oh yeah, and about 50 sets of my current clothing.

_This is seriously all I brought with me. Wow, that's sad. Oh well. Better get out and buy stuff. After I register. Then go poke some vivosaurs with a stick. Heh. Dang that will be funny, till they get mad. Then we'll have a problem. _

…

I go back to the Fossil Center. Wendy waves me over. "Dr. Diggins is back…hurry and talk to him before he disappears again! He's in the cleaning room on the right," she explains, pointing.

"Oh, dude! Thanks for the warning," I reply, to which she nods. I make a dash for the back room on the right. I get through the door, and stop. Oh what's up Diggins. There he is. I walk up to him. And I don't have to look down or up, _for once. _

He notices me. "Oh, hello. Felix, right?"

"That's me," I say quickly.

"I'm Dr. Diggins," says. I am the director of the Fossil Center. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I say.

"Well! I might as well show you how to clean, Felix. Shall we get started?"

"Heck yeah." I allow a small smile to my face.

….

Dr. Diggins shows me how to clean, then I get to work myself. I kind of just, you know, lose my mind off to other things while I clean, like this is natural to me. I work for what seems like seconds, and when I come back…

"A perfect one hundred?! Clearly I have nothing left to teach you!" Diggins tells me, impressed. I smile. I'm just kind of awesome like that.

"Epic," I say. "Now, let's revive this guy."

Dr. Diggins walks over to the machine, and flips a switch. A light flashes, and when the dust settles, there is a Spinax standing there behind the glass, looking down at me. Apparently it is already Rank 2, given my amazing skill. I grin up at it, and I swear it returns the grin.

_Sup bro, _I hear in my head.

_Whoa, dude, who are you? _I ask back.

_I'm your new best friend, your genie in the lamp, Spinax, _my bro Spinax tells me.

_Awesome, _I reply. _You want a name?_

_ That would be epic, _It tells me.

_How about Dex, _I suggest.

_That's a dang awesome name, _Dex replies.

_Dang straight, _I say. We mental fistbump. Dex Outside turns to pure light, and shrinks into a small circular object, which fades into a green-ringed medal. I flip it into the air like a coin and pocket it upon snatching it out of the air in front of my face.

_That medal thing is trippy, _I comment.

_So trippy, _Dex agrees.

"Well, that vivosaur is yours to keep, Felix. And that's about it for the basics," Diggins finishes.

"Cool." I give him the thumbs-up, and its awesomeness is accentuated by my biker gloves.

"Now head on over to Fossil Stadium for your tests." Dr. Diggins tells me.

"Awesome, thanks man," I tell him. I salute him at the door and leave.

…

I walk into Fossil Stadium, immediately walking up to and speaking to the assistant. Unfortunately I have to look down. "What's up," I say. As a greeting.

"Hi! I'm Tiffany," Tiffany says. "You must be Felix, here for your Fighter's Test."

"Yeah, Felix is the name," I say.

"Great! Then just head through the door on the right for your cleaning test," she says.

"Thanks," I say, giving my extra-awesome thumbs up. I walk through the door.

…

A few minutes later, I come back from the test, or rather, the place in my mind I go to clean. With a perfect 100, of course. Booyah.

Tiffany greets me again. "I heard about your score on the test. Amazing! I don't think that has happened since Joe…what was it? Wildeast? Hmm…well, never mind! Anyway, let's show you the basics of battling!"

I am shown. Won't get too in-depth with this, because I don't roll like that like rolling like that. So there are four areas. There is one AZ, where the main fighter should go, two SZ areas, where support effects are applied from, and the EZ, or the complete invincibility. However, you need more than one vivo to switch into that zone.

I walk back into the office. I speak to Tiffany yet again.

"Great! Now it's time for your final test, a fossil battle! Be warned though, that if you lose, that you'll be sent back to the hotel," she warns.

"Madam, I am not going back to that hotel till I _win _this and _restock my fridge," _I assure Tiffany. She gives me a strange look.

_Heck yeah. Restock ALL the fridges, _says Dex.

_All the fridges. ALL OF THEM. Leave not a ONE of those fridges unstocked. If even one remains unstocked we will perform Seppuku. _

_ OF COURSE. _Dex says.

We head through the door on the right. Our opponent is…Captain Travors.

"Ha ha! We meet again, Felix! Do you remember me?" He asks.

"Of course man. I just don't forget like forgetting."

_I like that thing you do there, _says Dex. _The way you use the verb to compare it to the way you don't perform the action like performing the action. _

_ Now you got it bro. Awesome. _I give him an extra-awesome thumbs up, mentally.

"I guess it's time for your first battle, Felix," Travors continues. "And I don't expect to lose."

"Then I see we are at an impasse," I say. "Never mind that! I will defeat you for my fridge-er, license. License."

I walk through the door, behind Captain Travors.

"Here we have a rookie fighter, the mystery wrapped in _shades…_Felix English!" More people than expected cheer for me. I see some people waving, and I stare straight ahead, and flash them my thumbs up, faster than light.

"And here, we have the essential man to every fighter's career, Captain Travors! This man was the first and most important step in our journey! Let's welcome him!" He gets a lot of cheering.

Captain Travors sends out a Goyo. I send out Dex.

_You may have said license but we both know you meant fridge, _Dex.

_Of course I meant fridge. I never mess up like messing up. _

_Ha ha, YEAH. _

Captain Travors' Goyo attacks, charging forward and dealing 13 damage, putting Dex's LP at 59.

_Whoa, fiery one, _I think. _You good, Dex?_

_ Yeah. Just watch. _

"Alright, Dex, my man, Spinax Fang!" He runs forward and snaps on the Goyo, doing 31 damage and nearly defeating it, leaving it with only 2 LP.

Goyo attacks again, dealing 9 damage and leaving Dex with 50 LP.

_That was so nothing, that the number zero just went "DAAAAAAANG SON." _Dex says. _Now let's end this. _

"Dex! Finish this guy off with Spinax Kick!" The audience suddenly looked confused. _Whaaat?! _They seemed to be thinking. _Is that a thing?_

_You got it. _Dex smirks.

He runs up to the Goyo and lifts his leg powerfully, doing 29 damage, and sending the Goyo back into the wall. Everyone is shocked.

I adjust my shades. "I guess you could say my battle strategy has a **kick** to it." The sunlight sweeps across my shades. That's when the applause starts, slowly growing louder as I walk off. I salute the audience as I walk away.

…

"Well how about that, Felix!" Captain Travors tells me. "Not only did you win, it was _how _you won…just…wow.

"Anyhow, keep that up and you'll be a Master in no time! Till we meet again," Travors says, leaving.

Dr. Diggins walks up. "Congratulations, Felix! You passed your Fighter's test! I can now present you with your Fighter's license!" He stamps it and hands it to me. Suddenly he notices something.

"Yikes! Where ever did the time go?! You must be tired. Get some rest. Good luck on your road to Master Fighter, Felix!" He leaves.

When I get back to the hotel, I stare up at the stars. I think of Little English. _You all right, bro? If you're out there, I want you to know that I will miss you. Always. _

Me: I don't own that song, City on the Hill, by Casting Crowns. Anyhow, so, that's Felix. He is _such _an awesome guy.

Felix / Dex: _Dang straight. _

Me: …

Felix: …

Dex: …

All: Fistbump.

Good mornevenoonight to all the Candy kids out there! Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One – Construction**

**A/N: You'll see many **_**not a huge part of the main plot **_**stories, like pertaining to side quests, obscure things, stuff like that. This is one. I hope you're not too perturbed about them ^^;**

The "Broth of the Lake Kraken." It contains high concentrated amounts of protein and iron. If you combine imbibing this with thorough exercise and constant need to kill and forage to survive, you will eventually have created a monstrous human being. One with almost Herculean strength.

I drank this every day from ages 4-16. It tasted terrible, as one would expect. However, I was able to collect it more easily after the Lake Kraken in the area was used to my presence. I braved the trials of collecting it, and in return, this drink made me strong. Strong beyond belief.

Even enough so that people would turn to me for help, on even the most difficult of tasks. Like one I was to receive…

…

I woke up the following morning, after receiving my Fighter's License. My mindset in the present was to collect more of the broth. But then I remembered, I wasn't in the jungle anymore. I was somewhere better. Better than that almost alien-seeming place. It housed creatures unknown to the outside world, only known to the English family. I had recently left my brother there, to begin his journey. _It's been a day, he'll soon realize what he must do. _

I turned my mind to other things. Well then…as a warm-up for the day, I threw a few punches into the air, generating slightly strong wind. I finished by an aerial roundhouse kick, shaking the air. I was excited for today, cause I'd finally, _finally _get to go to Greenhorn Plains. I walked down to the dock.

_This is it, dude, _Dex said in my mind.

_Yeah man, this is it, _I replied. _We're doing this. We're making this HAPPEN. _

I reached the dock, and spoke to Beth. "I'd like to go to Greenhorn Plains, ma'am."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go there today."

It took a few minutes for the shock to register. _NNNWWWHAT?! _Dex roared in my mind, showing me him _Y U No_ing.

"But why? I got my license and everything. Plus I can definitely take care of myself. What's wrong with today?" I frustratedly inquired.

"It's because of safety regulations. Some inexperienced Fighters have gone and tripped up again, they keep getting injured, harassing some of the other Fighters on the island who want to dig there. Dr. Diggins is currently constructing a Trial Dig Site in the Park Area for the time being, where new Fighters will go for instruction before going out, so less of these incidents happen. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's all right, it's not your fault," I reassure Beth. She nods.

"Have a nice day, Felix."

…

I walk into the Park Area and look around. Towards the upper right corner, I see Dr. Diggins, and he looks nervous. I walk up to him.

"So I hear about a Trial Dig Site where I'm supposed to go before Greenhorn Plains?" I ask. He whirls around.

"Oh, uhh, that. Yes, well…we can't complete construction right now…" He frets.

_Are you so cereal right now? _Dex and I think in unison.

"And why is that?" I ask for the second time today.

"It's because of those darn BB Bandits…they have sabotaged our equipment."

Well, they can't be-be that bad, I think to myself. If that's all they could do.

_Heh heh, _Dex chuckles. _"Be-be."_

_ Heh heh, _I shoot back. _"Be-be."_

_ Be-be serious, _Dex says. _This is an important matter._

_ Heh heh, "Be-be." HE HE. _I shoot back again. _Well, blame my parents for how I be-behave…HA. _

_ HEH HEH. _

_HEH HEH. _

This goes on for about five minutes before I notice that Dr. Diggins is awaiting a reply.

_Now, now. _Dex says. _Pay attention. You want your replies to BE-BE punctual._

_ HURR HURR. Yes. But anyway. _I turn my attention to Dr. Diggins.

"I believe I can help here," I reply. Dr. Diggins looks bewildered.

"Help? How? Can you fix the equipment?" he asks anxiously.

"No, I can do better. Where is the site?" I look around. There didn't seem to be any "Trial Dig Site" in the area.

"The supposed area is through these trees. But what are you going to do?"

"You'll see," I assure him.

After walking about three minutes, I reach a bulldozer. But something's wrong. The shovel part is nearly completely buried underground, and the engine is smoking.

"We were going to use this to clear out the area," says Dr. Diggins. "However, as of late, we find that quite…impossible."

"With all due respect, you could have just used vivosaurs to do this," I suggest immediately.

He looks pensive for a second. "Of…course. Why didn't I think of that?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what I believe to be Dino Medals.

I stop him. "Don't bother," I say. "Just watch."

Dr. Diggins looks slightly doubtful, but complies. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Something like…" I begin and turn to the side slightly.

_Epicness approaching, _I tell Dex.

_Brace for impact, _he replies.

"_THIS._" I whirl around with a roundhouse kick, splitting the tree in half horizontally. The roots come out of the ground and the top half flies into…well, the trees. I dash forward and my palm strike goes right through the next tree. I spin on my heel from there, clearing out another.

After about ten minutes of me being a tree-destroying insane person, a wide circular area is cleared out, and the Trial Dig Site is ready. "How's that?" I turn around and look at Diggins. His jaw is agape.

"Dr. Diggins?" he straightens and looks at me.

"Impressive," he notes. "That's something you don't see every day. Now how about we teach you the ropes here…"

_A/N _**So, you see, Felix created the Trial Dig Site. Bet no one saw that coming. **

To be continued…


End file.
